


Late Night Discussions

by isobelmaguire



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, The Dolan Twins
Genre: F/M, dolantwins - Freeform, graysonbaileydolan, graysondolan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelmaguire/pseuds/isobelmaguire
Summary: You can also find this on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awesometinybrainsizeThis is my first work for the Dolan Twins, please leave requests if you have any





	Late Night Discussions

 

You pulled down your tight, black skirt which had an unfortunate habit of riding up your thigh. The club was packed that night and you shuffled through the masses of people, many completely wasted and grinding against total strangers. An unpleasant smell of alcohol, perfume and cologne hung in the air and you were pretty sure you were stepping in vomit and urine.

You had lost your friend Cole; he was the reason you were here in the first place. He had convinced you it would be a good idea to go to a club and quote-unquote ‘maybe even find the love of your life.’ Cole was your best friend and you loved him a lot but sometimes he could be quite thick. How could anyone find you attractive when you were sweating on the dance floor, despite not even dancing? You were pretty sure your mascara was  _ ever so slightly  _ smudged at this point. Not to mention the fact you weren’t even pretty, to begin with - what did you look like now?

It had been a heck of a night, until, as mentioned, Cole abandoned you and went somewhere with that blonde girl. You hadn’t drunk anything and you were simply drunk on life. You had danced with some of your friends from college and taken too many pictures and bumped into too people to count.

You had finally managed to reach the bar and sat down on a stool. You rooted through your small bag and found your wallet. You reached into it, pulling out a five dollar bill and slid it to the barman. ‘Just a water’ you told him,  speaking loudly over the pulsating music. He handed it right back to you. ‘Water’s on the house’ he said and went to fill up a glass. You slipped your phone out of your bag and quickly texted Cole, even though you knew he would be a bit engaged with his one-night stand.

_ Hey, I’m at the bar and I lost you a while ago. I’m gonna head home after a drink so text me when you get home safely x _

You clicked send and looked up. The barman was back with your glass. You took it gratefully and gulped it down quickly. Satisfied your thirst was quenched, you slipped on your jacket which you had been carrying around with you the whole night. You stood up and began heading to the club’s entrance. As you pushed open the door, you were hit with a blast of cold air. You closed the door and checked your phone once more just to see if Cole had responded. As expected, he hadn’t. You sighed and shoved your phone back in your purse, defeated. You were going to have to walk home in the dark all alone. At least you had your house keys on you.

 

The walk home was only going to take around ten minutes but you knew there would be creeps around at this time and you weren't excited about that. You picked up your pace until you were practically trotting down the road. And so commenced your first run-in with danger.

‘Hey! If you smiled you'd be prettier’ shouted an old man from across the street. You looked down and kept walking. ‘Yeah, you in the black jacket I'm talking to you. Show some manners pretty girl,’ You inhaled and turned to face him. ‘I have a boyfriend’ you said to him. He frowned. ‘Fucking bitch,’ You hurried off before he got any more ideas.

It was getting colder and colder; you pulled the jacket tighter around yourself. You checked your phone, it was almost three in the morning. You glanced up and down the street to see if any taxis were near but there were none.

That’s when you saw him running towards you. His hair was plastered to his head, and he was panting slightly. He was wearing a navy t-shirt which clung to his torso, showing off his defined stomach, and matching running shorts. He almost ran past you however at the last second his head whipped around. He took out his earbuds and tilted his head slightly in confusion. ‘Hey Gray,’ you said before pulling him into a hug. He gripped you tightly and folded you into his warm embrace. He smelled slightly of sweat but it wasn’t unpleasant. ‘Y/N what are you doing here?’ he said. ‘I was out with Cole but he left with someone so now I’m walking home,’ He frowned. ‘It’s kinda late to be by yourself’ You laughed. ‘Grayson you’re also out alone’ He smiled. ‘Do you want me to bring you home?’ he asked, somewhat sheepishly. You nodded. ‘Thanks,’

You had met Grayson when he moved to L.A. He had been filming a video with Ethan and their usual camera crew weren’t available. You were kinda known around for your photography work, so the twins DMed you on Instagram wondering if you could help them out for the video. The three of you clicked almost immediately and were best friends from that day on. You sorta had a little thing for Grayson but most of the time you just ignored it and pushed it to the side.

Grayson linked his arm with yours, not an uncommon thing, and the two of you strolled through the streets until you saw his car. He took the keys out of the pockets in his shorts and unlocked the car. You jumped in the passenger seat. Grayson turned the keys in the ignition and started up the engine. You were off.

There was silence in the car and all you could hear were people on the streets and the bustling traffic. At a red light, Grayson turned to you, his eyes taking you up and down. ‘You look really fucking hot,’ he mumbled under his breath. Your cheeks flared up and you pretended not to have heard what he had just said. He turned up the radio and began singing along quietly to the music. After a while, you joined in too and you were both belting out song lyrics at the top of your lungs.

The song ended. Grayson glanced down at the dashboard, checking the time. ‘It’s almost four o’clock, do you wanna crash at my house?’ he said, looking over at you. You nodded, then remembered his eyes were on the road. ‘Yeah, that would be great thanks,’

 

_________

 

Grayson turned the keys carefully in the lock and quietly opened the front door. 'Grayson?’ a deep voice called from the kitchen. You frowned and turned to see who it was. Ethan was standing there in only a pair of shorts and wearing a gaming headset. He had a PS4 controller in his hand and his phone in the other. ‘Gray, I've been calling you for the last thirty minutes where the fuck were you?’ ‘I was out on a run and I bumped into Y/N, why are you still playing Fortnite?’ Ethan's face softened. 'Y/N's here?’ You crept out from the hall and gave Ethan a small wave. He smiled and went to give you a hug. 'God, I haven't seen you in ages,’ he mumbled into your shoulder. ‘Why were  _ you  _ out so late?’ You sighed and recounted the story you had already told Grayson. Ethan frowned. ‘That’s kinda shitty for him to do,’ You laughed. ‘People do it all the time to me,’ 

After changing into some of Grayson’s borrowed clothes and taking off your makeup with some baby wipes you had found in the bathroom, you sat down on the couch and checked your phone. You had a missed call from your housemate who you quickly texted saying yes, you were okay and you had crashed at a friends place. Grayson came into the sitting room, changed out of his shorts and sleepily rubbing his eyes. ‘Hey, you don’t have to sleep on the couch come to my room,’ You bit your lip. You nodded slowly.

 

_______

 

Grayson’s arms were wrapped tightly around your waist and your head was on his chest. His chest rose softly with every breath. You couldn’t believe this was happening. You and Grayson had stayed until five in the morning taking, until Ethan came in, threw a pillow at you and told you to shut up. Then things had gotten more heated and now you were here. Lying in bed with Grayson Bailey Dolan. He shifted his torso slightly in his sleep and hugged you closer. You curled your fingers on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
